


So Bright Sometimes

by howdoyousleep



Series: Step Into the Light [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: They rarely play this game, such a feminine one, but they’ve both indulged in (quite a bit of) some red wine and they haven’t done anything but heavy petting lately, because of scheduling, and fuck if Bucky can’t find it in him to not give a single shit. Not when he’s got this sweet little thing batting his thick eyelashes up at him, chewing on his bottom lip, begging him to touch his aching center.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Step Into the Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578001
Comments: 31
Kudos: 357





	So Bright Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted a follow-up with these two. It's on the kinkier side of the stories I've written. It's HELLA FULL of Feminization (hella, guys) and hella full of Daddy Kink. A lot of people have been asking for sex toys too, and I know it isn't the same series, but it's a start!  
> You don't really need to read the first part but you should.  
> Please enjoy!

A plethora of changes accompanied Bucky finally coming to his senses and letting Steve into his life the way they had always wanted. Some of these changes were small such as waking Steve up for classes with nuzzles and coffee in hand, rubbing tense shoulders and delicate artist hands and fingers, and doing twice as much laundry. Some changes were larger such as making the baby-step decision to move some of Steve’s belongings into Bucky’s apartment, having someone to comfort and hold him when he wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, and learning how to communicate and work through arguments without shouting or crying.

What Bucky wasn’t expecting, and should have completely anticipated with dating someone significantly younger than himself, was the sex. _Fuck, the sex_. Bucky has always been someone with a high sex drive, a sensual person, an excellent lover, but dating Steve Rogers at 21 was like nothing he could have prepared for. Dating Steve Rogers within itself was somethin’ else but dating someone so young meant that Bucky was having the most regular sex of his life.

Steve has blossomed under all of the attention Bucky has given him, the touches and whispers and looks, and it has made him grow into a more confident lover. There have been times when Bucky has barely made it through the door, covered in flour and royal icing, and Steve is there, pushing him against the wall, dropping to his knees. There have been times where Bucky wakes up in the middle of the night to Steve sucking on the side of his neck as he begs Bucky for a quick fuck, promising to do all the work. There have been times when Bucky will just sit back on the couch and all Steve wants to do is ride him until he comes all over himself again and again, putting that youth to good use.

The one thing that leaves Bucky completely at a loss and light-headed and hard as a fucking rock? _Steve’s mouth_. Bucky was a damn fool if he thought Steve was a quiet lover, the one who stuttered his way through the word “Daddy” the first time they made love. Steve says things, so many dirty things, that Bucky sometimes worries he will come in his pants like a damn teenager. He’ll talk through Bucky eating him out on their shared bed, throughout a makeout session in the back of an Uber, through Bucky fingerbanging him on the couch, through a good hard fuck in the kitchen. He’ll talk through it all and push Bucky on and ask him questions and _shit_ if it isn’t the hottest fucking thing Bucky’s ever experienced.

Of course, there are times when he’s subdued and quiet and sweet and let’s Bucky take him apart slowly, until he’s aching and crying, but then there are times like these. Times where Bucky had Steve dress up for a night out, tickets to a show and a nice dinner. They had both been so busy lately and it was Bucky’s treat, much to Steve’s delight, and much to Bucky’s delight when the younger man preened and purred like a kitten in finding out. It’s times like these that make him hot under the collar, coughing to conceal the moans he wants to let out, shuffling to cover his raging erection. All because of Steve’s damn mouth.

_“Bucky…Buck, my pussy is all wet and achy,_ ” he had whined high and desperate in his ear, plastering his hot little body next to Bucky’s in the booth of their restaurant. They rarely play this game, such a feminine one, but they’ve both indulged in ~~quite a bit of~~ some red wine and they haven’t done anything but heavy petting lately, because of scheduling, and _fuck_ if Bucky can’t find it in him to not give a single shit. Not when he’s got this sweet little thing batting his thick eyelashes up at him, chewing on his bottom lip, begging him to touch his aching center.

“ _Oh, honey._ That greedy little pussy feeling all achey ‘cause it’s empty? Need somethin’ to fill it up?” Bucky’s voice is low, his eyes half-lidded, thumb rubbing across Steve’s plump bottom lip as he holds his chin. Steve is always beautiful, _always_ , but there’s something about him when the only thing on his mind is Bucky and the things that only Bucky can give him. Those high cheekbones are so rosy and those ocean eyes are dark and he can just tell that mouth is waiting to spew the dirtiest thoughts Bucky’s ever heard said out loud. In response to Bucky’s question Steve simply bites his lip hard, glancing down as he shakes his head slowly.

Oh, this is interesting. Steve doesn’t usually play bashful. “No? That pussy doesn’t need something to clench down on, to milk?” Bucky’s tone is teasing and dark and Steve’s eyelashes flutter minutely.

“S’already got somethin’ to clench down on, Daddy.”

It takes Bucky much longer than he’s proud of to make the connection between Bucky’s question and Steve’s hushed answer. But when he does… _oh,_ shit his body goes hot all over in a few rushing waves and he needs to hear the younger man say it.

“ _Oh, baby_ ,” he purrs, gripping Steve’s chin and pulling him close, not giving a damn about who’s around, “You already got something stuck up in that greedy pussy?” As soon as the words are out and whispered into the damp skin of Steve’s lips, Steve is moaning softly and eagerly, rolling his hips into the seat so gently it’s almost undetectable. Almost.

“Answer me,” Bucky demands, eyes seeking out Steve’s own, flicking between those sweet-as-sin lips and those sparkling eyes, and the younger whimpers. Bucky can’t tell if it’s in excitement or arousal. Maybe both.

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve breathes and it’s Bucky’s turn to moan low and approving, pursing his lips to press a lingering kiss in the corner of Steve’s mouth, the younger letting out a small noise contained with obvious restraint. Within seconds Bucky is as hard as a fucking rock, erection pressing hard against the zipper of his jeans, throbbing with want and desire. _Fuck,_ this kid does things to him, wild things, things he never thought he’d feel again. Yes, Bucky wants to fuck and take Steve apart, make him cry, but there is such an underlying feeling of love and adoration it makes his chest ache.

The hand gripping Steve’s strong chin glides around to cup the back of his neck, fingers tugging on the short hairs there, and he purrs, “Oh so _naughty,_ honey. You’ve been givin’ that greedy pussy what it needs all night?” He expects to hear a small whine from the blonde, which he does get, but he doesn’t expect Steve to say, “S’not what it needs, Buck. This pussy needs _you,_ Daddy. Needs you,” and _sweet Christ_ is that nice.

Steve’s minutely writhing body is leaning in, pushing into Bucky’s broad chest, fingers grabbing at the button-up covering said chest. If they weren’t as concealed in their booth Bucky might be more stern, remind Steve they’re in public, but instead he’s letting his fingers slide up into sun-kissed hair, tugging, and requesting, “Tell me. How’s it feel, baby?” He relishes in the surprised look that settles on Steve’s face, the crinkle between his eyebrows, and Bucky leans in to give him an encouraging kiss, not breaking eye contact in doing so. Bucky only has to wait a few seconds for an answer.

“It feels…good,” he starts, and Bucky swears he can see the younger man squeeze and clench down on the plug inside of him, eyelids fluttering, before explaining, “When I roll my hips o-or squeeze it almost…it almost hits my sweet spot.” Bucky groans, can’t help himself, Steve noticing. “B-but it isn’t you, it isn’t your big cock, Bucky. Your cock is the only thing that’ll help my achy pussy.”

Bucky swears his vision goes hazy for a few seconds, the thump of his heartbeat ringing in his ears. It’s filthy, _so fuckin’ filthy_ , and Bucky can’t even be embarrassed with how much he likes it, not when Steve is being open and vulnerable with Bucky, trusting him with this side of him. To say the things he’s saying isn’t easy; it shows how much Steve has let Bucky into his life.

Steve seems to be trembling where he sits, visibly torn between wanting to climb into Bucky’s lap and needing to stay in his seat since they are still in public, people on almost every side of them. He presses a few heated kisses against the soft sweet skin of Steve’s cheeks and neck, groaning lowly at the little noises of desperation he hears. If he kisses Steve on the lips again, it’s all over—everyone gets a free show and he’ll get thrown in jail.

Pulling his phone from where it lay on the table in front of him, he quickly orders an Uber ride home, too far from their apartment to walk. He internally thanks Steve for his timing, having already paid for their meal, and grabs his hand, tugging him out of the booth and toward the front door. His jacket does help in covering the raging boner in his pants, but he is also very aware of the fact that if it were a well-lit restaurant or daytime, he might be getting a few raised eyebrows.

With every step they take towards the waiting car all he can think about is that plug in Steve’s tight little ass and everything he wants to do to him once they do get home. He’s overwhelmed at the list that grows in his head, as per usual, and when he feels Steve’s sweet little body push up against his side in the back seat of their Uber, the list dissipates with a breathy, “ _Bucky_ …”.

He immediately vows to generously tip their driver as he winds his arms around Steve’s neck, pulling him deeper into his side, seeking out his lips and grabbing the side of his face with his other hand. His body _sings_ like it always does when his lips meet Steve’s and the kiss is sweet for maybe ten seconds before it turns hot and eager and _fuck_ it’s as filthy as the younger’s mouth. Bucky let’s Steve suck on his tongue, chasing after it, taking his turn to nip at that plump bottom lip. These kisses are deep and wet and erratic, a show of built up desire, erotic and heavy. Bucky’s head is swimming by the time Steve pulls back with a gasp and even then, Bucky doesn’t want to part, biting at a proud chin before kissing along his jawline and cheek.

Steve lets out another, “ _Bucky…_ ”, breath shaky, somewhere between a moan and an exhale, and he feels his lithe artist fingers wrap around his collar, grip at his chest. He feels like they’re working as one, becoming one, shared limbs and minds, little space between them. He moves the arm that’s wrapped around Steve’s neck down and under his arm, reaching down his back and around to cup a handful of ass. Steve keens.

“ _God,_ baby. Can’t believe you’ve been wearing a plug all night,” he whispers in Steve’s ear as his fingers squeeze and grip at his bottom, other hand clutching at the hinge of his jaw. The blonde is practically in Bucky’s lap, eyes closed, breathing heavily, trying to kiss at any piece of Bucky that he can. “ _Buck_ , wish it was you, wish it was you in my little pussy,” Steve murmurs, sending a trembling hand south, gripping hard at Bucky’s cock through his pants, squeezing and groping. Bucky can’t help the groan that leaves his lips, hot and heavy all over, eyes fluttering closed briefly. He feels like a fucking teenager, literally playing grab ass and making out in the backseat of a car but it’s so fucking hot and he can’t help himself when it’s his Steve.

“ _Mmm_ , wish it was too, sugar. Wanna fill that sweet pussy up,” Steve whimpers into the corner of Bucky’s mouth. “You want that? Want me to pound away at that little pussy, Steve? Make that pussy come?” If he doesn’t get a verbal response right away, the fingers cupping his erection give him his answer, squeezing deliciously. Steve moans, much too loudly for Bucky’s immediate comfort, so Bucky takes the hand that’s cupping Steve’s jaw and brings it around to grasp at his chin, shoving his thick thumb between his lips. Bucky watches Steve immediately suck the digit deeper into his mouth, whimpering and looking at Bucky through a thick set of lashes, eyelids fluttering. Bucky curses at the sight.

“Bein’ too loud, baby,” he coos, whispering against the corner of Steve’s lips, “I know you might want our driver to watch me fuckin’ take you apart but I don’t want anyone else to see what’s mine.” _God_ , what a sweet thing Steve is. He pushes his palm against the bulge in Bucky’s pants, rubbing at it, sucks at his thumb, and gives Bucky a confirmation whimper. Bucky kisses at the lips around his thumb and breathes out a, “ _Good boy_ ,” fingers taking the opportune time to rub at the newly-found base of the plug in Steve’s ass. He watches as the younger gasps through his nose, his eyes rolling back briefly, leaning into Bucky’s chest while arching back into the push of the plug.

He knows it’s best if he keeps his thumb stuck in Steve’s mouth as to not alarm the driver any more, but he also doesn’t know if he can listen to any dirty thought leave that sweet mouth without coming in his pants. And, _oh_ what a predicament. Because Bucky _does_ want to hear those dirty thoughts, wants to hear that mouth run, wants to hear that mouth run while Steve comes all over himself. Bucky pulls back minutely to watch the blonde suckle at his finger, pushing the fingers of the other hand against Steve’s ass, against the base of the plug, and kisses at Steve’s high cheekbone as he keens.

“S’that feel good, honey?” Steve whines, cheeks hollowing. “ _So sweet_ , baby. Look at you suckin’ on my thumb in that back of a stranger’s car while Daddy plays with your little hole.” Bucky smirks as Steve pretty much humps both his hand and his torso, moaning heavily around his thumb. _God,_ he’s a vision, such a wet dream, so fuckin’ beautiful. “All mine,” he finishes out loud and that makes Steve damn near purr and keen even more, much to his delight.

A few minutes pass of him simply watching and touching on Steve, his eyes sparkling, his fingers pushing, scattering kisses all over his neck and cheek, dirty thoughts and praises whispered into his skin. By the time their Uber comes to a stop and the driver clears their throat Steve is teary-eyed and desperate, Bucky harder than he has arguably ever been. Bucky hands the driver an extra $20 bill as he drags a blissed-out Steve out of the car and to the door of their apartment building.

As soon as Bucky is pulling a soaked thumb out of the blonde’s mouth it’s running, overflowing with the filth that Bucky’s crazy about and he can barely stand it.

“ _Buck_ , Bucky p-please. _God_ , want you so much, make me so hot. I’m so hard, Daddy.” He’s making it difficult to open their apartment door, pressed between him and it, fingers digging into the skin of his stomach, rolling his body into Bucky’s, breath hot on his neck. “Want your cock in my mouth, Daddy. Want it in my throat, want you so deep, want to choke on it, _so big_ ,” Bucky groans at the picture Steve’s words create, a fucking vision, and he manages to get the key into the lock and turned as the younger sucks on the skin below his ear.

It’s chaotic, their movements hectic, both trying to control the situation as best they can. They’re grabbing at each other wherever is possible, Steve’s hands running up the skin of Bucky’s back and Bucky’s hands cupping Steve’s neck and face. The noises that Steve is making are desperate and high and Bucky _loves_ them, drinks them in right off his lips, makes his own encouraging ones. He doesn’t even know where they are headed, all ideas of a plan nonexistent at this point, but Steve ends up dragging him to the couch, greedy hands pulling.

Bucky moans, loud and low, as he has the immense pleasure of feeling Steve settle on top of him, their erections pressing into one another, the younger not leaving an inch between their two forms. He revels in the eagerness Steve shows, the grip of his smaller body around his hips and torso, the fact that he is still so wantonly impatient not lost on Bucky. He knows every moment he gets with his Steve Rogers is a blessing, every sexual experience he shares with him is a gift, something Bucky will treasure and thanks his lucky stars for.

“ _Buck…_ ” he sighs, rolling his hips down into Bucky’s crotch, writhing on his thick thighs, and Bucky can’t help his smirk. “Yeah, baby what do you need? Whatd’ya want?” Bucky asks, content to just watch the other man grind and roll himself to completion, use him, but he knows that’s not what Steve truly wants. Steve wants—

“Wanna put Daddy’s cock in my m-mouth. _Oh please_ , Buck will ya let me? Know you love seein’ me between your legs all sweet, pretty lips all stretched. Know you love it when I look up at you, spit drippin’ down my chin, know you love it dirty, Buck.”

_Shit. Shit,_ there’s no denying that. Hearing Steve’s hushed words is overwhelming, but watching him say them, watching his mouth move sensually around such words as he locks eyes with Bucky and rolls his sweet body all over him—it’s incredible. Bucky’s gut clenches, all warm with arousal, Steve’s words like a blanket of lust. He grips the back of Steve’s neck tightly and whispers, “ _Mmm,_ want that, honey. You gonna gimme that?” Steve nods his head frantically and Bucky whispers, “Such a good boy,” before Steve slides gracefully to the floor between Bucky’s thighs.

Just the sight of the other man on his knees has Bucky exhaling loudly, arguably moaning, spreading his legs to accommodate for Steve’s frame. He watches through half-lidded eyes as Steve eagerly, almost hysterically, reaches for the zipper and button on his pants. He lets himself be manhandled, raising his hips when necessary, and hisses out a few curses when he feels the hot breath of Steve’s mouth on the cloth containing his aching cock. He can’t help but purr, bring his hand up to stroke at Steve’s face, watch the other man rub his lips and his mouth and his face along his erection, as if he were in fucking heat.

“Goddamnit, baby. Look at you,” he breathes and Steve whimpers, sucking the outline of the tip of his cock into his mouth, soaking the fabric. He gets swept away in watching the other’s glistening lips works, his cheeks hollow out, his fingers rest on top of his thick thighs. When Steve makes yet another delicious small noise his toes curls in his shoes and his eyes lock onto those ocean ones.

He always wonders if it’s like this for others, this profound connection and desire for the other, the eye contact during any sexual act, the electric throb throughout his entire being. He’s been with other people and Steve has as well, but he genuinely feels like _one_ with Steve. There are times they don’t even share many words during sex, just petting and stroking each other, looking into each other’s eyes, sharing mingled breaths. It is intense to say the least but one of the greatest pleasures in Bucky’s life.

“Don’t tease me, baby. Come on…” Bucky all but begs, running his thumb across the corner of Steve’s mouth, watching as the younger kisses it before tugging the waistband of his underwear down, tucking it under his balls. Bucky barely has a second to take a desperate inhale in before Steve’s perfect, soft, wet lips are wrapping themselves around his erection and, _God_ , this mouth. It’s hot and wet and so so soft and Steve is moaning like it’s the best goddamn thing he’s ever had in said mouth, like he’s been deprived of it for so long, as if he wasn’t throat fucking Bucky’s cock this very morning. Bucky looks down to find the younger man gazing up at him, waiting, lips stretched wide as he lowers his head to let Bucky’s cock hit the back of his throat, bottoming out with a gluttonous groan. It’s the hottest most erotic thing he’ll ever witness—his hot young Steve Rogers looking up at him with weepy half-lidded eyes, his plump lips stretched wide, his mouth full of cock.

“ _Shit_ , baby, you love this, look at you,” Bucky taunts, fucking up into Steve’s mouth once, twice, watching him take it like a pro, feeling the younger rub and stroke his cock with his tongue, swallowing around it a few times before his fingers are digging into Bucky’s thighs. He watches with downcast eyes as Steve tries so hard, works his sweet little mouth around the length of his cock, pulling back to gasp in a few breaths, kitten licks and sugar-sweet kisses, before sucking him down to the root again. It makes Bucky’s toes curl in his boots.

“ _Ah shit,_ honey yeah, so sweet. What a perfect little mouth for Daddy, baby, such a hot sweet thing y’are,” Bucky whispers harshly, unable to stop his fingers from gliding through soft strands of sun-kissed hair, petting the younger as he makes small noises of appreciation, purring around a mouthful of cock. The fingers of one of Bucky’s hands naturally come to run along the corner of Steve’s mouth when he pulls back, pulling off of his cock with a _pop_ just to turn and suck and Bucky’s thumb softly.

“ _Kitten_ ,” is all Bucky can breathe out while watching Steve suck on his thumb like it’s the best thing Bucky’s given him to date. Steve looks up at him with a soft sweep of his eyelashes, all sin and sweetness that makes Bucky’s chest ache and his gut clench, and when Steve lets go of his thumb to latch back onto the head of his erection Bucky moans hotly. He wants more than this kid’s mouth and he wants it as soon as he can get it, knows the words Steve wants to hear to complete this fantasy of his.

“S’that pretty little pussy all ready for me, sugar?” he asks in a low voice, spit-soaked thumb sweeping across Steve’s high cheekbone and the younger keens, moans high and desperate as he slurps and slides around Bucky’s cock, so sloppy and wet, _so fucking beautiful._ Steve suckles on the head of his cock, lips pouty and shiny and tight, making a show of it for Bucky before he barely pulls off and whimpers, “ _Oh please,_ Daddy I’m all achy, know you can make it all better oh please, _please, Daddy_ ,” and Bucky has never heard anything so sweet.

“Oh, honey show me, show me where Daddy can make it all better, go on,” Bucky coos, voice gravelly from Steve’s own words, unsure of what his intention behind them are but his thoughts, all thoughts, completely dissipate when Steve regretfully pulls off his cock, turns around and presses his front to the coffee table. He watches through hazy vision as Steve fumbles with the zipper of his pants, yanking them down his legs alongside his briefs and then Bucky’s watching as the younger arches his back, tilting his ass deliciously out and—

“ _Oh fuck,_ Steve, baby look at you, look at that sweet little pussy, sugar.” Bucky feels like he needs to grip the base of his cock in a tight fist at just the mere sight of his lover bent over their coffee table spreading his meaty ass cheeks apart, giving Bucky a lewd view of the plug nestled in his little pink hole, blue jewel gleaming. _Mother fuck._ Bucky’s fingers dig into the couch cushions on either side of his thighs and pushes, “Touch it, baby, show Daddy, come on,” and Steve’s whining, music to Bucky’s ears, and reaching underneath his body with one hand, pushing on the plug some before grabbing the base between dexterous fingers.

“ _Daddy_ …”

“Yeah, sugar pull it out a little, _there ya go_ …”

Steve whines a little more at his words, pulls the shiny plug out until it’s breaching his little hole at the widest point. Bucky lets out a groan straight from his chest when he sees Steve’s asshole flutter around the plug, still wet, winking at him, teasing him, waiting for further instruction.

“ _So sweet_ , honey push it back in for me, let it fill you up, fuck yourself with it as best you can,” Bucky guides, his own hand curling around his aching erection, still wet with Steve’s spit. His hand is slow and loose as he watches Steve’s fingers push at the plug, ass eating up again, ears adoring the little noises Steve makes as he pushes and pulls on the plug. Steve works slow and methodical, thrusting the decently sized plug in and out of his body, arching his back and relishing in the feel of being filled and fucked by something and _what a show it is_. Bucky’s fist isn’t even properly jacking at his cock but he has to throw his hand back onto the couch cushion for fear of blowing his load before he’s even sunk into Steve’s perfect lithe body.

“ _Oh_ , tell me how it feels, baby, tell me,” Bucky orders with a groan and Steve whimpers before responding with a loud moan, “ _Buck_ , it f-feels _good_ , feels like what I need, nice and heavy in my l-little pussy…” His words are cut off with a gasp, pulling the plug out fully before sinking it back in, fucking himself on it. He seemingly grows frantic at the tease, of feeling fucked but _not quite_ in the same way, just enough to make him testy.

“Isn’t you though, Daddy, isn’t the same,” he cries, body arching more, thighs spreading, tone pleading, “Isn’t Daddy’s cock, isn’t as big, can’t reach my sweet spot, _oh fuck_.” The younger’s words make Bucky’s mouth drop open with a loud moan and he’s scrambling, sliding off of the couch and crawling towards him, words so sweet, pulling him in. His movements are off and awkward, what with almost all of his clothes still on his body, but he makes it work, is grabbing at Steve’s ass with a deep noise.

He squeezes with two hands, relishing in the plumpness of Steve’s sweet ass, and whispers, “ _God,_ baby what did I do to deserve you, huh? So sweet and perfect for me, kitten,” and watches as Steve’s fingers stutter around the plug. Bucky can’t help it, knows Steve wants things a little filthy and dirty but is sometimes afraid to vocalize his desires, and when Steve pulls the plug out to the tip, Bucky lets a fat glob of spit fall onto his pretty little hole, squeezing and kneading at his fat cheeks.

Steve’s body _quakes_.

“Fuck it in there, baby, make it all wet for Daddy,” Bucky breathes with a chaste few kisses to the perspiring skin of Steve’s tailbone, the blonde letting out a barely-detectable sob. He doesn’t even hesitate, fucks Bucky’s spit into his body, Bucky watching every second of it, mesmerized at the fucking filthy sight. Bucky leans forward and dribbles more spit down the crack of Steve’s ass, the blonde moaning loud and shaky as his wrist spins to fuck the plug into his body more.

“Take it out, sugar take it out,” Bucky whispers, wanting nothing more than his own tongue to replace the metal plug, wanting to bury his face in this ass. Steve pulls it out with a frantic edge to his movements and Bucky’s mouth is on Steve before the plug can clatter to the floor.

“ _B-Bucky!_ Oh god,” Steve shouts with some strain, tilting his ass up to meet Bucky’s mouth, hands grasping at the edge of the coffee table beneath his chest. Bucky doesn’t hold back, eats with fervor, broad circles with the flat of his tongue and open-mouthed kisses and hard sucks at the rim. In this mindset, this feverish mindset, he can’t possibly focus on one technique for too long, feeling crazy as he bounces between each one with little grace.

“ _Buck_ , oh Daddy, eat this pussy _, so good_ ,” Steve whines, rolling his ass back into Bucky’s face and _damn_ that makes him damn near growl, makes him crack a hand down onto one side of Steve’s ass, squeeze at it a little rough. It spurs Steve on, makes him moan and cry, “Daddy, want you to fuck this pussy, please? Fuck it good, Daddy, _please_ , need it, need it so much.” He knows Steve is growing desperate when that mouth _runs_ and it’s starting to get to that point.

“Just tryin’ to get you ready, honey, can’t help myself,” Bucky purrs before fucking into his little hole with his pointed tongue, chin wet with spit, hands full of ass, and he’s in _heaven_. He’s torn, _so torn_ , wants to fuck into Steve with both his tongue and his cock, but with Steve writhing under his tongue and his hands begging for his cock, it seems the decision has been made for him.

Steve is more than ready for Bucky, wet from a frankly alarming amount of lube and now spit, and it all makes the brunette moan deep at how much it resembles an actual pussy, so fitting for this fantasy. He pulls back and fists his own cock, pushing Steve’s shirt up his back to see more skin, can’t help himself when he squeezes at his ass cheek one more time, and then the younger is spreading himself in quite the invitation.

“This s’your pussy, Daddy, your l-little pussy, _fuck it_ ,” Steve says in the most gluttonous of ways, deep and breathy and blissed, and _fuck_ that’s nice, _so nice_ , to hear as he’s slipping into said pussy, into Steve’s smaller body. It’s _bliss_ , always knocks the wind out of Bucky’s lungs to slide into Steve’s lovely body, and his hand comes up to squeeze tight at the back of the younger’s neck as he takes his time sliding in. He always has to watch his cock breach Steve’s body, watches it with arousal and reverence, marveling that such a tight little thing can open up for Bucky in such a way.

“ _Oh, baby_ , fuck that’s nice, so good for me, Steve, honey,” Bucky whispers hoarsely as he slides home, grinding in with a heavy groan, reaching the hand on the back of Steve’s neck forward to run through silky sun-kissed hair once more. “Breathe, sugar, gotta breathe,” he reminds Steve, tugging at the hair and sliding a soothing hand up and down the skin of his torso. Steve’s body _trembles_ beneath him, his voice gutted and feminine, high and gasping, and he can feel Steve’s little hole twitch around him as it adjusts. Bucky takes the time to hump in, a slow roll of his hips with no pull-back, lowering his form to rest on top of the younger’s, the feeling of surrounding Steve, of dominating him, in such a way overwhelming.

“ _So big_ , Daddy, stretchin’ my l-little…my little pussy o-out,” Steve breathes, grunting as he tilts his ass back into Bucky, pushing at his hips, turning his head to press his cheek into the wood of the table beneath him. Bucky groans hotly at Steve’s words, kisses at his cheek, his jawline, sucking on the hinge of his jaw, and his hands come down to grip tightly at Steve’s waist.

“Yeah, sugar, pussy feels so sweet, so wet and tight for Daddy, isn’t it?” Bucky coos, rolling his hips a little more, a little deeper, into Steve, pressing his lips to the blonde’s ear. All Steve whines back in response is, “ _S’your pussy_ ,” and Bucky rumbles in agreement, begins to fuck in and out of his ass slowly. Having sex with Steve always takes his breath away but there’s something about the build-up to tonight, the foreplay and the fantasy, that has him panting, gulping in hefty breaths of air to keep him sane.

He chokes out a noise in pleasured disbelief and moves an arm up, wraps it around the front of Steve’s throat, digs the fingers of the other hand into his hip, holds the younger man close and tight as the pace of his thrusts increase slightly. Steve lets out a series of beautiful noises, _ngh ngh ngh_ , that make Bucky begin to fuck deep and hard into his little body, making sure Steve can hear all the noises that he is pulling from Bucky’s own, those falling onto the side of Steve’s face.

“ _Baby,_ feel so good, love this little pussy,” he whispers, stunned that Steve wore a plug all night and can _still_ remain so tight and willing for Bucky. Steve is a mess underneath him already, eyes a little weepy, a small patch of drool under his mouth on the table, and _god_ he’s—

“So fuckin’ beautiful, Stevie baby, look at you.”

There’s something animalistic about fucking with their clothes on in the living room on top of their coffee table, talking about Steve’s _pussy_ and listening to the wet noises their two bodies make together. Bucky is grunting and breathing heavily into Steve’s skin and Steve sounds damn near hysterical, eyes rolling back into his head, knuckles white in gripping the table. His hips are brutal, fucking into Steve with abandon, balls smacking against Steve’s own in delicious contact, making Bucky shiver.

He knows he’s struck that sweet little spot inside of Steve when he heaves in a surprised breath, spirit seemingly coming back into his body, and lifts his head in a very frantic gesture, shouting out a loud and simple, “ _Oh!_ ” Bucky’s hand immediately comes up to grip Steve’s chin, holds his ear to Bucky’s mouth, and he finds renewed energy in getting Steve closer to coming, closer to his orgasm. He whispers, “That your little sweet spot? Your pussy’s little sweet spot, honey?” _Fuck it,_ he might as well go all out for Steve and his little fantasy, grinning when Steve chokes out a moan, sounding like a sob.

“ _Fuck, Bucky_ , feels so good, a-always feels so good…”

“Yeah, sugar _always_ , always feels so good,” Bucky agrees with a gasp of his own, nibbling on the side of Steve’s neck as he watches and listens to the younger start to wail in a low hot voice. He knows it’s coming, knows that Steve is doing what he can to prolong their experience together, but it’s useless, won’t work when there’s been such a build-up. It’s a valiant attempt but within a few more pointed thrusts Steve begins to crumble, grow a little delirious and beside himself.

“ _Daddy_ …” he cries weakly and Bucky doesn’t tease, doesn’t play, just whispers, “You’re gonna come, aren’t ya, baby? That little pussy gonna shake and come and milk Daddy’s cock? Yeah?” Steve hiccups, sobs, agrees wholeheartedly with a few nods of the head, grip still tight on Steve’s chin. Bucky throws his all into his thrusts, somehow increases the pace even more.

“ _Touch yourself_ , rub at that little wet pussy, make it come for me, make it come for Daddy.”

Steve doesn’t even give it a second thought and through their awkward position he’s cursing and panting, reaching underneath his body, shouting and crying as he jacks himself off roughly, pushing himself closer to release. Bucky’s own core starts to stir, white hot pleasure starts to build quickly in his gut, and it spurs him on even more until he’s spitting encouragement and hot filth into Steve’s ear, into his neck and cheek.

There is no finesse, bodies moving roughly together, as one, with the sole purpose of finding release. When Steve’s body goes tight, goes rigid, he knows that’s it, pushes him, “ _Yes, baby_ yes come on, come for Daddy, make a mess of yourself, come on, give it to me, _fuckin’ give it to me_ ,” and he gets one good shout of, “ _Bucky! Fuck!”_ and that’s it. Steve is moaning deep and long and loud, body trembling as it quakes, hand and legs unsure of what to do or where to go so they buck and bounce around them. Bucky’s there, right fucking there, kisses at Steve’s wet cheek, chases his own release when he hears Steve slur, “Fill tha’fuckin’ pussy up, Daddy.”

Bucky’s orgasm makes his teeth ache, makes him shake and curse and rest almost his entire weight on top of the younger man. He arguably humps into him, groans loud into the back of his neck, messily teething at it, grinding out Steve’s name again and again. His body _sings,_ thrums, pulses with pleasure and euphoria as he fills Steve up and enjoys the soft noises of the younger coming down from his own orgasm. His limbs are tingly and he kisses softly up and down Steve’s neck as they come down together, the last waves pulsing through their bodies.

“ _God,_ I love you,” he breathes into Steve’s temple, unable to hold his emotions back, and Steve purrs, preens like a cat and whispers, “Love you too, Buck,” They’re sweaty and hot and half-naked but it’s beautiful and it’s _them_ and he’ll never come to terms with how lucky he is to have Steve, how lucky he is that Steve never gave up on him, stuck around with his stupid-fucking-self.

“This might be the kinkiest thing we’ve ever done?” Bucky says, lilt of a question at the end because he honestly isn’t sure, has lost track over the passing months. Steve hums, agrees, “Yeah, I think so,” which makes the both of them chuckle softly.

“You’re gonna be the death’a me, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs, running his nose up the side of Steve’s face, his eyelids fluttering, and the younger just smiles softly in his now-sleepy stupor, hums in acknowledgment and whispers, “You love it though…” and he’s got Bucky there.

He does love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know know what you think! I love love love your comments, requests, love, kudos, and kindly-worded critiques. <3 <3 <3


End file.
